Renesmee's Choice
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Renesmee is presented with an ultimatum. Please R&R, My first one shot, story is better than summary, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to it

* * *

**I am Renesmee Cullen, the beloved daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. I am only seven years old but look like a high school senior and have unimaginable intelligence. Jacob Black imprinted on me the day I was born but my dad doesn't really like Jacob since he almost stole Mom away from him, so now I have an ultimatum and it's not easy. Either run away with my beloved Jacob or stay at home with my family for eternity and never see Jake again. See my dilemma?

* * * *

"Mom, dad, I'm going to a movie with Jake!" I called from the door, grabbing my rain coat and putting it on and putting the hood over my head.

"Be back by ten!" my mom called from the living room when the entire family was, thankfully they were all to concerned with whatever they were talking about to notice the large duffel bag I was carrying. I slipped out the door before Dad could come over and give me his 'fatherly lecture' that I always got before going out with Jake about being safe and all that crap. I was always safe! We still hadn't done anything, Jake was, well, he was almost like Mom on a way. It was a little scary that I was dating the guy that my mom had but, after a while you get used to the fact enough. Jake was in the driveway, his old VW Rabbit next to him. He ran over, taking the bag and ran back, shoving it in the trunk. I stepped out of the covered porch, it was raining a lot harder that I'd expected, which was kinda' stupid since this was Forks. Always rained hard here. I laughed as I pulled my hood tighter.

"My hir's gonna be ruined!" I half laughed, half complained.

"You're such a wimp." he smiled.

"Says the dog." I smiled.

"Alright, now you're gonna get it." he growled playfully, putting me back down and I ran out of the driveway.

"Come here my pretty." he said chasing after me. He got close and grabbed for me and I screamed. I stood there for a minute, I couldn't believe I'd just done that! He seized the moment and got me around the chest, twirling me in a circle. Soon dad was out.

"What's going on?" he asked, coming out of the house.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen, just a little game of tag." Jake lied tactfully, dad nodded, going back in. We got in the car.

"Wasn't that protective over Bella." Jake grumbled. This always happened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he ran away from Mom and almost killed himself because of a bad vision Aunt Alice had. I've heard it a thousand times over. Now, come here, I never got my hello." I smiled, pulling his face over and kissing him. He laughed when we pulled away. I rolled my eyes and he started the car and then we were on our way to Seattle. We were gonna look for an apartment so we could start a life together, we were already engaged, no one but him and me knew though. We were there in a couple hours and found the complex we were looking in very easily. We looked at about three and went with the first one we found.

Jake got the bags out of the back and brought them up, mine was considerably larger than his, but that was mostly because we were from two totally different worlds, I from rich, him from poor, then there was the whole vampire werewolf shapeshifter thing but that didn't really matter. I unpacked quickly and then my phone rang. I picked it up, Mom.

"Hey Mom!"

"Renesmee, where are you, it's almost eleven. Your father and I are worried sick!"

"Sorry Mom, but I'm not coming back." I said, she began to stammer something but I hung up before I could hear it.

I sat on the bed, think of how possibly stupid this might be. Jake came up from behind me and kissed my neck passionately.

"Not now." I said, waving him off absent minded. We got ready for bed without a word, that was pretty much the entire night, silence.

* * * *

I awoke in the morning to a knock at the door. I rubbed my eyes and put a robe on.

"Hello?" I said seeing a man and woman, undoubtedly married, holding a casserole dish.

"Hi, I'm Sydney and this is my husband, Adam, we just wanted to welcome you guys to the apartments!" the woman said cheerfully. Ugh, I couldn't stand morning people.

"Hi!" I said putting on my best smile, "I'm Renesmee and my finance, Jacob is still asleep, thank you!"

"Oh, this is a casserole we made, um, here." the guy stammered, trusting the dish outward.

'Thank you!" I smiled again.

"Well, see you around." Sydney said, pushing her husband away. I closed the door and laughed, putting the dish on the dresser for now.

"No laughing." Jacob muttered, his head under the pillow. I tugged it off of him, "C'mon, might as well get up, we're getting married today." I said shoving an armful of clothes at him and pushing him out of bed and towards the bathroom. He groaned and I shut the door, getting into a cute printed skirt and tank top with a sweater over it. Jake came out in jeans and a tee shirt. Thank god for Justice of the Peace. We went down to the court house and walked in. They took us to the place we were getting married in and the ceremony thing was quick. Soon we were out. We got in the Rabbit and went back to the apartment, I packed both our bags.

"What _are_ you doing Nessie?" he asked.

"Well, not that my family can't separate us, we're going back to Forks."

"But I don't wanna! I spent three hundred dollars on this place!" Jake whined.

"And we'll get it back from re-sale." I smiled and picked up the bags, walking down to the car, throwing them in the trunk and then pulling out my phone. I called the Realtor that had sold up the place and thanked he for everything then told her we didn't think it was right for us and we're going to look more with someone else. I walked back up to Jake and tugged him down to the car. I threw him in the driver seat and walked around to the passenger seat. He sighed and we went back to Forks.

* * * *

"Mom, Dad!" I called, walking in the front door, Jake on my heels.

"Renesmee!" my mom said, running up to me and pulling me into a hg,

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's coming."

"Renesmee, what possessed you to leave? You should know better." Dad said as he walked in.

"I need to tell you guys something." I said getting nervous. Jake put his hand on my shoulder encouragingly.

"You're not pregnant are you?" my mom said, getting nervous.

"No! Oh my gosh, not even close."

"Than what is it?"

"Um, Jake and I got married this morning." I said holding my hand out to show them the small, simple gold band on my finger.

"Renesmee! You're only seven years old!"

"Yes, but I don't look it. And now I'm living ever seven year old's dream." I laughed. I saw father getting angry and I walked over to him and hugged him, "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy." I smiled.

"It's true, and this was Renesmee's choice." Jake said.

* * *

**I thought this was really cute, so yeah. This is my very first one shot, please review!!!!!!**


	2. Author Note

I just wanted to say, in concern to the review I got most recently, that was hilarious! The person that sent that made my day. I love my haters :). The fact that they say I shouldn't write, although this was posted 361 days ago, pretty much made my day. I've been very active on another writing website that allows you to use you OWN ideas to write an actual thing (my account link is on my profile, go check out my work). I entered a contest based off Pink by Lilli Wilkinson (new author) that was about how color defined people. The prizes were a free copy of Pink, three other book published by HarperCollins, and a person review of your work. She also picked the winner. She picked my story. If that says that I shouldn't write then I'll quit, but I highly doubt it does.

At the time I write this I was a huge Twilight nerd. If I was told this sucked then, I probably would have cried, in all truth. It's not then and I'm not a Twihard anymore. I sucked at writing then, too, and couldn't have my own idea to save my life, but I still wrote because it was fun. This wasn't made to impress people and honestly, I don't give a rat's ass what anyone thinks about this. I made it because I wanted to and it was fun at the time. Right now I'm working on bigger and better things, such a writing a real book that's my own and not a copyright violation of someone else and working on editing something for Inkpop.

And one last thing, Stephenie Meyer having nightmares about someone reviewing this well doesn't discourage me one bit. As much as you would like to faze me and stop me from writing and make me sad, you did nothing. It takes a lot more than that to get to me. Like I said, I love my haters.


End file.
